


Maid Outfit

by JustASuicideCase



Category: SMPLive, SMPLive (Minecraft)
Genre: Gen, Maid, Non-sexual Maid Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: Just a couple businessmen trying to make an honest buck by cleaning houses





	Maid Outfit

Schlatt checked his watch as they walked and groaned, “This is taking too long, Connor! We’ll never sell a coin at this rate!” Connor shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to answer. The only sale they had was from Pete an hour ago. It was the easiest sales of their lives, and Schlatt hated it. He always needed a challenge.

“We need a new approach. Something that will make everyone want a Schlattcoin.” Schlatt put a hand on his chin as he pondered. They walked for several minutes in silence; Schlatt thinking over business strategies and Connor staring ahead. He heard a gasp come from beside him, “Connor, I have the perfect idea!” With that, he grabbed his business partner’s arm and began to sprint towards their shared land.

That’s how he got here; standing around in spawn, maid outfit instead of his regular clothes and a makeshift sign between his hands. “This was a bad idea, dude,” Schlatt responded defensively, “No it’s not!” He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is it not comfortable? ‘Cause if not, I can get another one for you.” Connor looked at his friend and shook his head.

Connor looked at the outfit his friend convinced him to put on. The blouse, a deep shade of blue, comfortably wrapped his torso in its smooth silk. In typical maid style, two white ribbons went over his shoulders, down the soft pullover, and connected to an apron lower on his body. To complete his new look, Schlatt threw in a matching collar with a golden bell. The attire wasn’t intolerable, but the thought someone he knew could see him in clothing that didn’t leave much to the imagination filled him with embarrassment.

The businessman tried to bargain with anyone willing to speak to the pair. Few people almost accepted the deal, until they read the sign. When most people see a guy in servant attire on a street corner in the late evening, their thoughts are all inappropriate. But Schlatt didn’t want to give people that idea. He knew people would find Connor appealing, but he didn’t want other to think he was a prostitute, hence the sign.

‘Buy Schlattcoin and I’ll clean your house!!!!!’ read the sign and, to drive in the point that this was nothing sexual, Schlatt drew two stick figures in the bottom corner of himself and Connor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Schlatt spotted another potential customer walking towards them. He nudged Connor before walking closer to the person. “Hello Sneeg,” he said in a sickly sweet tone. The man paused in front of him, “Hey Schlatt, what’s up?” he questioned. Schlatt walked closer to him and rested an arm on his shoulder. “So, you would say that we’re close, right, buddy?” He already knew what his friend would answer; They told each other everything. Sneeg nodded as the businessman continued his sale pitch. “Well, you know that buddies always help each other out with their aspiration. Also, you still owe me one for helping you build an obsidian cock on my base.” Sneeg stood still, already knowing where this was going to go and pondering his response.

Afraid of being turned down, Schlatt hurriedly spat out, “But not for nothin’!” He gestured to where Connor stood. “We’ll also help clean your base!” Sneeg smirked when he saw Connor. “Oh, both of you? What if just Connor comes?” he teased his friend. Schlatt felt his stomach fill with nerves. He had told Sneeg about his feelings towards Connor while they were mining late one night. Though he had shown no interest in the boy, the entrepreneur still worried. 

Before he could ask Sneeg not to do anything, his friend walked towards Connor. He sped-walked towards them, “Uh, SneegSnag, I’m the one you’re supposed to be negotiating with, not my associate.” Schlatt felt his body tense as he was Sneeg’s eyes scan his partner. “I don’t know, Schlatty. I think, if I go through with this deal, I’ll just have Connor clean up my base. Only if you’ll be wearing that.” Connor’s face began a light shade of red at Sneeg’s words. Through gritted teeth, Schlatt got out a “No,” as he roughly grabbed his companion’s arm and dragged him away.

“What are you doing? You know how I feel about him and you do this shit? What the fuck, dude?” Schlatt seethed. Sneeg raised his hands in defense, “Calm down, I was just joking. You know I wouldn’t do that kind of petty shit, especially to you.” He let out a breath, trying to calm down the best he could. Sneeg, deciding it was better if he continued on with his day, left Schlatt and Connor on their own.

The businessman walked back over to his partner, “Did he accept the deal?” Connor asked upon his associate’s arrival. Schlatt shook his head and said, “Yeah, I think you were right, this whole thing was a bad idea. You can go, if you want. I need to think over some new tactics,” Connor noticed his friend’s unusual unenthusiastic tone. “Nah, I don’t have any plans today.” The pair walked down the path, talking about other ways to scam people.

**Author's Note:**

> comment a request and i'll try my best to write it!


End file.
